Another Meeting
by welshie
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn meet to discuss a counter-mission, but it's not at the warehouse!


****

Another Meeting

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I can, but only wish I owned the show and the characters,.

****

Feedback: Any thoughts about this story will be most gratefully received-Thanks!

****

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn meet to discuss a counter-mission, but it's not at the warehouse for a change! 

****

Author's Note: Only one chapter long so this is short and (hopefully) sweet!

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaughn casually walked across the gravel pathway. He knew he would probably have to wait a while before Sydney would get there. He found an empty park bench and switched his ear-piece on before he sat down. He placed the book that he had been carrying on the seat beside him and then closed his eyes for a few moments. He slowly relaxed as he felt the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun on his face. There was also a gentle summer breeze floating through the trees. He found himself day-dreaming about Sydney. He could see her smiling at him, her soft brown eyes sparkling. A small smile formed on lips. It was at times like this, that he allowed himself to imagine them together in a proper relationship.

Sydney strode across the grass looking around her carefully to see if she was being followed and to see if see if Vaughn was already there. She smiled to herself when she saw him sitting in the near-distance. She noticed he was wearing a navy suit with a lighter blue shirt and his tie was tied loosely around his neck. She found a picnic bench nearby and sat down, taking her cell phone out of her bag. She pretended to press a phone number onto the keys and as she placed the phone to her ear, she discreetly switched on her ear-piece so that they would be able to talk to each other.

"Vaughn!" She suddenly exclaimed, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Hmm? What?" He said startled, his eyes flying open. He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight and also focus on the view ahead of him.

"I was just trying to wake you." She said with mock innocence. He could hear her mischievous smile in her voice.

I wasn't asleep!" Vaughn protested as he remembered to reach for his book. He opened it at a random page and pretended as if he was reading the words aloud.

"Sure, whatever you say!" She replied. "I _know_ I heard snoring!" she joked.

"Where are you?" He said turning the page and changing the subject.

"Look straight ahead. Yep and then right a bit- there!" she glanced at him smiling briefly after he had followed her instructions.

"Hey." He said softly, briefly smiling back at her.

"So what's the counter?"

"Just make a copy of any intel you get from the disk and to also tell us where the meeting is going to take place."

"No problem."

"I'll see when you get back and we can review the data."

"Okay." She answered, sneaking another glance at him. "Vaughn?"

"Yeah?'

"Are you okay?" she asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked sitting up straight. But he knew it really wasn't the time or the place to start pouring his heart out to her.

"Well you do seem kinda tired to me, drowsy even. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"Are you starting with that again?! I closed my eyes for like five seconds before you showed up!"

He protested once more.

"Okay. Whatever you say." She stood up to walk back to her car. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your _beauty sleep_." 

"Beauty sleep?!" He repeated incredulously, but he couldn't help laughing. Sydney laughed along with him. It was a rare moment for her, to laugh as if she had no worries at all. Vaughn loved hearing her laugh, even if she was making fun of him.

"You're far too easy to tease." She then said quietly.

"Yeah." He simply replied. 'Maybe it's only because it's Sydney that's doing the teasing.' he thought. "Good luck." He added.

"Thanks." The seriousness of her situation caught up with her once again.

"Syd?" Vaughn suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing. It'sit's not important." He stumbled, unable to tell her he had been thinking of her while he had closed his eyes.

"Okay. Bye." She whispered before quickly switching her ear-piece off.

"Bye." Vaughn ended up saying to himself before closed his book and stood up. As he walked back towards his car, he stole a glance back to where Sydney was walking away. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that swung from side to side as she moved quickly and gracefully. He could see her figure gradually getting smaller and smaller in the distance. 

To Vaughn it was another image to store in his mind, to give him the motivation to keep going until the next time he'd see her- safe- back from yet another mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

(I know Vaughn doesn't really need any 'beauty sleep' because to state the obvious- he is already a very beautiful man!)


End file.
